


Reflection

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Dark Irregulars, M/M, PWP, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, this has just been all porn i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: "We're trying something different today," Scharhrot had said. Satoru didn't expect to end up in front of a full body mirror.





	

Satoru held his breath as Scharhrot nudged him forward, kneeling less than a foot away from the mirror and trying not to catch his own nude reflection.

"Don't look away," Scharhrot ordered, his nose buried in Satoru's neck.

When he looked at the mirror, Scharhrot was making eye contact with him through the reflection. He swallowed, watching Scharhrot's hand move, gently massaging Satoru's thigh, fingers wandering closer to his hardening cock.

"So fast..." Scharhrot murmured, Satoru knowing from experience that he was referring to his pulse. Something about a quick heart rate made vampires even hungrier, like a sweet treat was being held under their nose.

Scharhrot slowly wrapped his fingers around Satoru, sinking his fangs into his neck at just as much of a crawling pace. Satoru forced himself to relax as much as possible, though it wasn't much. The slower bites were always worse. Satoru was thankful he'd gotten used to being bitten, his arousal unhampered by the pain, and urged on by the feeling of Scharhrot's mouth on him, the sight of it in the reflection.

Satoru stared, the image foreign to him. He watched Scharhrot drink from him until his eyes flicked down to watch the fingers wrapped around his cock _slowly_ , firmly stroke him just once. A moan escaped him already, blood no doubt rushing into his master's mouth. Every part of him, mind and body, must have submitted to Scharhrot by now.

Scharhrot, whose eyes had been closed, opened them to lock gazes again. He withdrew his fangs and kissed the wound, slowly running his tongue over it. Satoru was already at full arousal, cock beginning to leak, and he gasped as Scharhrot pushed him forward to rub the tip against the mirror.

"Ah, master..."

Remaining silent, Scharhrot began stroking him in full, eyes traveling up and down the reflection. Satoru looked down to observe the sticky mess he was making of the mirror, finding the cool surface oddly pleasurable. Scharhrot released him and Satoru rubbed against the mirror once before stopping himself.

Scharhrot picked up the bottle of lube he'd set beside them and handed it to Satoru, grabbing his hip and pulling him back a little.

"You'll do it from the front," Scharhrot specified, "and you'll watch."

Satoru eagerly obeyed, reaching down rather than behind himself, and inserted a slick finger. He moved his arm more than necessary to rub against his cock, having to consciously remember not to close his eyes or throw his head back. He slipped another finger in, watching his own image in the mirror.

Curious as to how it looked, Satoru pressed against his prostate and rolled his hips to ride his own fingers, a deep moan escaping him. Enjoying the feeling and his own show, he continued, glancing more than once at Scharhrot's gaze that he recognized as content. Scharhrot placed his hands on Satoru's sides, sliding them down to his hips while Satoru moved.

Impatient, Satoru quickly inserted a third finger and couldn't resist leaning forward, eyes closed and no longer on the mirror. Scharhrot's hands came up to pull his head back and hold his chin, earning a trembling groan out of Satoru.

"Please," he whined, "b-bite me again..."

Happy to oblige, Scharhrot slid his lips down Satoru's throat, pausing to kiss the previous bite before moving onto his shoulder. He bit down slowly again, causing Satoru to squirm. He stared at the mirror, gaze locked on Scharhrot's face, desiring him more by the second.

"I'm ready, master," Satoru panted, having trouble ceasing his movements. Scharhrot pulled Satoru's hand away for him.

Satoru braced his hands on the mirror as Scharhrot slowly pushed in, having to force his eyes to focus when they rolled into the back of his head. He gave a long moan, back arching when Scharhrot's hand was on his cock again, his thumb circling around the tip and rubbing pre-come into the skin of his shaft. Satoru watched it all through the mirror, elbows bending slightly more as Scharhrot started moving.

As determined as Scharhrot apparently was to keep things slow and sensual, it didn't take long for his pace to quicken a bit, thrusting harder and forcing Satoru closer to the mirror. Choosing to move harder rather than faster, Scharhrot rammed into him at the _perfect_ angle, drawing all but a yelp out of Satoru. Scharhrot repeated this, his hand still slowly working Satoru's cock, his knee nudging one of Satoru's legs further apart, and as Satoru fell forward, moving to lean on his arms rather than his hands, he realized he'd been mistaken. _This_ was the perfect angle.

Braced on his arms with his forehead barely inches away from the mirror, there wasn't much room to look anywhere but down. All that mattered was that he could still see Scharhrot lovingly stroking him, and the reflection of such.

"Please, master," Satoru begged, his voice high, "please fuck me faster..."

Scharhrot didn't oblige, instead slowing his pace further and moving his free hand from Satoru's hip up to his shoulder.

"Ride me," Scharhrot ordered, breath warm on Satoru's ear.

Satoru obeyed, pushing away from the mirror to better observe his reflection as he rolled his hips back to meet Scharhrot's. He gave a moan that came out as a sob as they worked in tandem to fuck him, Satoru watching himself submit to Scharhrot. The thought sent a pleasurable tremble through his body.

"How does it feel, Satoru?" Scharhrot whispered, thrusting particularly hard for emphasis on his name, which would have already elicited a reaction out of him alone.

"S-so good," he managed between moans, "ah, thank you, th-thank you, master..."

Pushing Satoru forward, Scharhrot quickened his pace.

"Say my name, Satoru."

"Mmm- mas-"

"My _name_ , Satoru," Scharhrot demanded, squeezing his cock with a pressure bordering on painful.

"Sch-Scharhrot..?" Satoru stuttered, looking at him through the mirror. It was extremely unusual for Satoru to be allowed to use his name.

"Again," he whispered, pace speeding up even further and stealing Satoru's breath away.

"Mm- m-master Scha-ah, Scharhrot," Satoru moaned, eyes unable to stay open as they rolled into the back of his head, fingers scrambling for purchase against the flat surface of the mirror.

Scharhrot came first, his grip tightening on Satoru's shoulder before migrating back down to his hip. Satoru's voice went into crescendo, moans getting louder and higher between each pant as Scharhrot murmured his permission for Satoru to come. Opening his eyes with more than a bit of trouble, Satoru watched himself convulse as short ropes of white liquid escaped him, Scharhrot's hand slowing with the last of it.

Struggling to catch his breath, Satoru removed his arms from the mirror, observing the mess it had become. From the come at the bottom to the smears of sweat and fingerprints near the middle, Satoru anticipated Scharhrot telling him to clean it. Instead of waiting, he shakily stood as soon as his breathing evened out, making his way over to the bathroom to clean himself and retrieve cleaning supplies for the mirror as well.

While he cleaned with Scharhrot passively watching from the bed he'd moved to, Satoru contemplated the meaning behind what they'd just done. The mirror was one thing, and Scharhrot calling Satoru by name was another, but Scharhrot not only giving permission, but _ordering_ Satoru to say his name? That was a first. He'd also been unusually slow and sensual with him, but that might have been for show, for the mirror.

When Satoru finished cleaning the mirror, he obeyed his legs that begged for rest and sat where he was. He looked at Scharhrot's reflection, standing and ignoring the cleaning supplies for the moment when Scharhrot beckoned him to bed.

"Master... may I ask what that was about?" he asked, sitting next to Scharhrot.

"Just experimenting. Do I need a reason?" Fair enough, Satoru figured.

"I just found it odd to say your name is all. It holds such... weight, to me."

"Good," Scharhrot said, raising a hand to place it on Satoru's head. Satoru waited for him to say more, but Scharhrot left it at that.

They lied down together in silence, Satoru just about ready to start dozing off.

"You asked me to bite you," Scharhrot pointed out, "do you enjoy it?"

"I thought you already knew that..?" Satoru answered, opening his eyes in confusion.

"I had my suspicions, but I didn't know, necessarily."

Satoru figured it was the same thing, but didn't voice his thoughts. He allowed his tired eyes to fall shut once more, keeping them closed even when Scharhrot's hand weaved itself into his hair, idly petting him. Satoru allowed himself a smile before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> why are there no good synonyms for "slowly" i'm suing


End file.
